Happy Birthday Castor
by Mega07ghost
Summary: So this is a story about Castors birthday. Just for information:This isn't yaoi


Manga:07-Ghost

Characters:Frau and Castor,also Teito and some others

Autor:Yuki Amemiya,Yukino Ichihara

SPOILER:If you hadn't read volume 6 there will be a little spoiler.^^

So here comes my new story about Castors birthday^^Enjoy it.

It was a beautiful snowy wintermorning in the Barsburg church. It was the 24th of December, Christmas Eve. But not just that, it was also Castors birthday.

Teito was on the way to his room,when he saw that the door of Castors room was open and there was a strange sound to hear from there. He knew that looking in rooms from others was not very nice, but nevertheless he did it. What he saw made him smile. On the floor sat Frau. He looked like he was in pain. He tried to stand up and rubbed his bottom.'Ouch.'

On Castors bed hang balloons and on a table stood candys and a huge cake.'frau? What are you doing here?',Teito asked while helping his friend up.'I'm trying to organize an birthday party. Good that you are here. I nedd your help.',Frau answered.'Whose birthday is it and what can I do?''It's Castors birthday and you need to deflect him from coming here. I have to invite guest and I need to decorate more. So,will you do this for me?''Of course. I find it really beautiful that youn care so much for Castor-san.',Teito meant but Frau was already busied. So Teito went to search for Castor. He found him at the fountain with Razette. He looked sad,what confused Teito.'Hello are you? Castor woke up from his thoughts and looked at the boy.'Hello Teito-kun. I'm fine and you?''Yes,I'm fine,too. I heard it's your birthday today: Happy Birthaday.'Castor looked at Teito and nodded then.'Thanks''What's wrong?You look so sad?'Castor hesitated for a short moment and answered then:'I...don't like this day so much.''But the birthday is something good,right?''Not for me. It reminds me on the thing. The thing is...I'm not really alive. I don't have a birthday anymore. I'm dead already.'Teito looked sad to the ground. Then he stood up and took Castors hand.'Teito-kun...What are you doing?',Castor asked confused.'I want to show you something.'So Castor went with him. They went for a long time until they came to a the two of them went to a glade. It was beautiful. The sun let the snow sparkle. Castor looked at the glade. It was so amazing.'It's really fantastic Teito-kun.''Yes,it is,right?I've found this place while searching for then I come here when I'm sad.' Castor sat down.'Castor-san!That's too cold!',Teito meant in shock. Castors look was sadder in this moment.'Oh...well. You can't feel the cold. Sorry.'Teito sat down,too.'It's okay. But YOU feel the cold.',Castor meant and took off his cout.'Sit on that.'

Teito smiled gratefull and sat on the coat.'Do you hate Frau?',he asked suddenly. Castor looked confused first,but smiled after that.'No...actually I like Frau really much.' Now Teito was confused.'But you hit him very often.''Yes,because I'm worried about him. I just try to give him a lesson,when he does something that is wrong.''Maybe Frau thinks so too. Because of that he organize the party. He is just worried about Castor.',Teito thought with a gently smile. For a time the two of them just sat there and thought. It was dark when Teito said:'Let's go back to church.'He stood up. Castor nodded and did this,too. Teito gave the coat back. While doing this he remembered that he still had the old coat from Castor(look volume 6). Now he knew what his present could be. Fast it was dark and Teito and Castor arrived at the church.'I Think I'll go to my bedroom now.',Castor meant,when the two entered the church. Because Teito didn't know if Frau was finished yet he reaponded instantly and asked:'W...Wait! Could you help me with something?''Of course. How can I help you?''Ehm...I have to...carry a new bedside table into Hakurens and my bedroom and... it's really heavy.'So the two of them went and carried the table into the room.' I'll go now to my room.''Wait!'So Teito thought about more work,that he couldn't do without Castors help. After a time Castor meant:'It's enough now Teito-kun. What's wrong?It seems like you're hiding something behind my back.''W..What?It...it is...no...nothing.''Then,why do you stutter like this?''Eem...I don't know to be true.''I'll go to my room now and look what is there and you can't stop me.' Witj this Castor went and came to the door of his room. Teito tried to hold him back,but didn't make it in time. So Castor opened the door.'Happy Birthday', cried Labrador,Lance,Hakuren,Libelle,Athena,Rosalie and of course Frau. Castor looked around. His room was full with balloons, garland and everything that you need for a birthday party. To the huge cake came many other sweets. Castor was so touched,that tears filled his eyes.'I...I tried to get time,so that Frau could make everything ready here.',Teito said and justified his strange behaviour.'Frau? You made this?Just for me?On your own?',Castor asked and went to the blonde bishop. This one blushed a bit and nodded.'Everytime I see you alone at the fountain. Every year you are sad on this day. I...wanted to...cheer you up.' Castor looked at Frau and smiled then.'Thank you 's really wonderfull.' Now Frau smiled,too.'Well then,let's eat some cake!',Lance cried and everyone nodded. So they ate the huge cake together. Then came the presents. Labrador gave Castor an unusual flower,which he had cultivate. The three nuns gave him new textiles for the dresses of his puppets. Lance gave sweets and Hakuren,too. Then Teito came.' is my present.' He gave him the coat. Castor was touched again.'Th..thank you Teito-kun. Frau waited until he met Castor alone. This one stood on the balcony.' is my present.',Frau said and gave a little packet to Castor.'Why would you give me a gift?You've made the whole party.';Castor meant surprised. Then he opened the packet. It was a siver medallion in it. In this there was a picture of Castor and Frau.'You..still have this picture?',Castor asked and Frau nodded.'Of course. It is a memory. I wouldn't discard it.''Thank you for everything.'With this the best day of Castors life ended.


End file.
